The present invention relates to an enzymatic process for the simultaneous production of high-maltose syrup and high-protein byproduct from materials that contain starch and protein.
High-maltose syrup has mild sweetness, low viscosity in solution, low hygroscopicity and good heat stability. Therefore, it is well suited for numerous applications in food industry such as high quality products of candy, ice cream, etc. It is also suitable for diabetics (U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,461, 1974). The conventional process for the production of high-maltose syrup uses purified starch as starting material. High-protein flour has high nutritional value and is useful for the production of pudding, gruel, instant milk and baby food, etc. (D. F. Houston, Rice J., 70, 12, 1967; B. M. Kennedy et. al., Cereal Chem., 51, 435, 1974).
The traditional process for the separation of starch from protein is tedious and costly (B. O. Juliano, "Starch: Chemistry and Technology", 2nd ed.; Whister, R. L., Bemiller, J. N. and Paschall, E. F., eds., Academic Press New York, pp 507-528, 1984). Furthermore, the use of unnatural chemicals such as sodium hydroxide, acid and surfactants are undesirable for food use.